The Gathering Dark
by Coalfire
Summary: When a strange figure is captured at Gerudo fortress, Link is called in to deal with it. Dark Link is back, claiming Ganondorf is alive and out for revenge. Link is dragged into a sudden quest to defeat his archenemy once again, and he'll be required to trust his shadowed persona to do so. But is Dark Link willing to help? And would Link want it if he did? Friendship/Adventure fic.
1. Chapter 1 : Familiar Faces

Chapter 1  
Familiar Faces

* * *

Hooves clipped on the sun-dried desert ground. A familiar figure rode into the canyon that marked the edge of Hyrule, guarding the way to the wastelands. A massive gate and watch tower stood at one end of the canyon and to his right was the famed Gerudo fortress.

Link let his horse slow to a walk, staring up at the massive fortress. Women warriors patrolled diligently under the blazing sun, startling slightly when they saw the newcomer and relaxing when they recognized him. The hero of time, champion of Hyrule, adopted brother to the gorgons, and the only male member of the Gerudo thieves-well, aside from the man he'd recently killed. Funny how he still just felt like a little fairy boy sometimes. Maybe growing up prematurely had done this to him. He'd sort of spent seven crucial years of development in a coma, after all.

A Gerudo approached, holding her spear to one side and adjusting the veil over her face. "Link, Naboroo would like to see you immediately."

"Yea. What's this about?"

"It's...something you need to see."

* * *

A few minutes later, Link stood numb, staring open-mouthed at the figure in the cell. Its wrists were chained to the wall above its head, but that did little to make it look unintimidating. Red eyes glared back at him, tunic and hat ink-black.

"How..."

"He was headed into the desert. I almost think I should have let him go, let the sun kill him for us." Naboroo was shivering—he'd never seen that before. "I don't like it. Gives me the creeps. Link, do you know what it is?"

What it was? No, not exactly. He knew what—who—it looked like. The hair was black, but was exactly the same length and fell in exactly the same places. The build was the same—same height, probably the same weight. The smile was grim and slightly sadistic, watching their confusion with sheer amusement.

"Something I met in the Water Temple. I don't know..." Link trailed off, eyes narrowing. He pointed at the creature uncertainly. "I killed you."

"Evidently not."

Link nearly jumped when the thing spoke. It had his voice too. Maybe slightly deeper or rougher, like its throat was dry. But it was Link's voice.

And it didn't stop. "Now are you going to let me out of here or what?"

Link stepped back, disgust curling his lip. "How did you survive?"

"I am a _shadow_, my dear Link. You cannot kill me. I simply disappeared into the dark," the creature laughed at his incredible stupidity. Then the grin faded, eyes narrowed in soberness. "You cheated, by the way."

And now it was Link's turn to smirk. "The hammer?"

"And the fire. That was a cheap trick, dog."

"Huh. ...You know, its funny. If you could melt into shadow before, why aren't you doing it now? Seems like a waste of time to be rotting here in a cell."

Silence answered him. Silence and another unnatural red-eyed glare. Link's smirk slowly widened. Now that he knew what to look for, he noticed something different about the creature. Something off. The eyes weren't glowing, as they had been. Sunlight spilled into the room from a high window, bright as ever. The creature's natural darkness had no effect. It must have weakened, when Ganondorf died.

"You _can't_," Link hissed triumphantly. Silence again. That was as good as a yes. "Bet you can die _now_. Lady Nabaroo, just kill the thing."

"All too happy to."

"Now wait just a second!" The voice sounded so much like Link's own. The creature snarled, flattening itself against the wall and away from the woman. Nabaroo's blade sang as it was drawn from its sheathe. Link felt sick, he'd never know why. He turned, not particularly wanting to watch. Could it even feel pain? Would it bleed?

"Hey! Hold on!" The sound of the cell banging open. Link took a step and another, blue eyes set on the doorway. "Wait! Stop! This is imporant!"

"Hold still!" Nabaroo's voice again. "And I may make this quick!" Link walked faster, couldn't walk fast enough.

"Ganondorf is alive! He's back! He'll kill everyone!"

Link stopped dead. Something else happened that he'd never understand. It was like having a short mental spasm. His head reeled and he suddenly felt sick, vision going black for all of a split second. Then it was gone.

"You're a poor liar." Nabaroo's laughter, for all its years honed under the desert sun, sounded cold as ice. Link felt rather than heard her raise her sword again.

He spun. "Wait!"

The blade held. Two pairs of eyes met his, one clearly irritated, the other not exactly looking relieved.

Deep breath. Let it out. Link stepped forward, into the cell, stopping short of the being below him. "One chance. What proof do you have?"

The eyes scanned Link again, slower, more carefully, as though the creature finally understood the weight of its position. "None but myself. I grow stronger every day. As do all Gannondorf's old minions. They hide still, nursing their wounds, but they'll come back soon. Start slaughtering your precious Hylians all over again. And maybe you won't defeat us so easily this time."

Link bit his lip, feeling cold, and not in the frightened way. He didn't believe the thing. And its words sounded like a threat. He played with the idea of letting Nabaroo go at it again, cut its head off.

"Link." A new voice entered the conversation. He felt a small weight on his head, just under his hat. That would be Navi, lifting up his hat so she could peer out. "You shouldn't kill someone unarmed." She'd read his mind, but that wasn't really surprising. She knew him well. Sometimes he wondered, had the Duku Tree been trying to give him a fairy or a conscience?

The shadow creature was watching Link unblinkingly and he shivered, determinedly looking away from it. "What should I do then, Navi? It said it's getting stronger. This prison won't hold it in its full state."

"I'm a 'he,' thank you." Of course the creature would have to cut in. "I'd think you would know that, me being the same as you. Unless... you know, you're confused about _your_ _own_ gender."

"Shut up. I can still kill you, you know."

Silence again. Three pairs of eyes this time, Nabaroo, Navi, and the thing, all waiting for his decision. _Why does it have to be mine?_

Maybe it didn't. "Zelda," he said suddenly. "I can take you to her. She'll know if you're telling the truth and...what to do with you." He spoke lightly, problem solved. She had the triforce of wisdom, after all. It was time they actually used it for something.

Nabaroo sheathed her sword, looking resigned. Navi's mood was closer to satisfied, slipping back under his hat. The creature...it was scowling.

"Hmm. Great. Perfect. Zelda..." it muttered to itself, voice dripping with sarcasm. " 'Nother idiot to deal with."

Nabaroo took Link's arm, leading him towards the door. "How do you intend to get him there? Mind you, Zelda is welcome to simply come here."

"She has a kingdom to rebuild, I hardly think she has the time." Nabaroo had a point, though. Epona wouldn't carry the creature. "Just chain its hands, bring it outside. I'll handle it."

"You say so. Be careful, my friend. The shadow man was right about at least one thing. The creatures of the dark are still out there. Sometimes we can hear them, at night, just beyond our fortress's lights. And they're betting bolder."

* * *

A/N: First fanfic, to anyone that reads this, go easy on me please. ^^; Um... there is a slight mix of TP in this as far as scenery and some of the monsters go. More of that later. =)

T rating is for language and violence in later chapters and not likely to go up.


	2. Chapter 2 : Bump in the Night

Chapter 2  
Bump in the Night

* * *

The sun beat at Link's back again. He'd changed into his red tunic, gift from the Gorons and specially made to ward off the heat.

He sat on Epona at the fortress' front, surrounded by the red-headed women who called him their own. A few laughed, waved, or blew him a kiss. Funny, they hadn't been this flirty when they'd thrown him into a cell on that first meeting.

A pair of Gerudo guards emerged from the fortress, Link's "shadow" walking ahead of them at spear point. Its eyes glared daggers and Link avoided looking at its face. The women kept talking, unbothered and unafraid, as it was forced to walk right into their midst.

"Alright, shadow," Link said slowly, pulling a length of rope from his pack. "You walk alongside. And try ta keep up." He reached down, tying one end of rope to the chains around its wrists and the other end to his saddle. Epona shifted uneasily but didn't fight, as long as the creature didn't touch her. There was a fair bit of slack, hopefully enough for the shadow to keep its distance.

Link half expected the creature to swear at him, but instead it just gave him a dull glare. "You know, I really must protest, my non-ethereal counterpart. This isn't dignified and I can't say I'd enjoy being dragged along behind if I tripped."

"You know, I don't particularly care."

The girls laughed, some slapping the shadow on the shoulders or back. It flinched in alarm, or probably disgust.

"He looks just as handsome as Link!"

"So serious, though! Come on, crack a smile."

"Don't let Link kill you. Be such a waste!"

It grimaced, actually looking a touch horrified with each passing second. Link laughed, turning Epona 'round. He waved a farewell, gave Epona a light kick, and set off, his quarry in tow.

* * *

That had been hours ago. The sun was setting now, gray twilight slowly claiming the world.

They'd made little progress. Not as much as Link would have hoped at least. Usually, if Epona were feeling fast, he could make it across the whole of Hyrule Field in as little as a day and a half. But with their new baggage it was looking like it would take three. He was forced to keep his horse going at a walk or a slow trot instead of the usual flying gallop. It didn't help that Epona kept spooking every time the creature moved somewhere she didn't like—and that turned out to be a lot of places. If the shadow walked too far behind, where she couldn't see it, she bucked. If it walked too close, she'd try to bite its head off. Too far to the side and it was nearly dragged. It turned out to be a delicate balance, one that Link didn't have the patience to watch.

"This is ridiculous!" the creature shouted, not for the first time. Only this time it planted its feet, yanking back on the rope. Epona was jerked, suddenly braying and rearing up. Link struggled to bring her under control.

"Damnit! Will you cut it out?" Link snapped, not at Epona but at the thing his horse was being forced to drag along. "Do you _want_ to be kicked in the face?"

"It's sounding more appealing by the second. I'd rather have my corpse dragged behind at this point."

Link was about to say that could be arranged. Instead he closed his eyes, taking a slow breath, counting seconds in his mind. After a moment he could feel his heart rate slow and his mind began to clear. Usually he was a lot better than this... He knew it was stress. Being around that thing. And the downright eeriness of it all.

Navi shuffled, again appearing from his hat. He wondered if she had any sympathy for his plight or was just trying to hold back a laugh. She rested on his head, laying down, one tiny arm hanging over his face. "Camp?"

"Camp," Link agreed.

He dismounted, staggering as the blood rushed to bring feeling back to his legs. Red-eyes was watching him from the other side of Epona the whole time, visibly fuming at its own abuse and rubbing its wrists to get the circulation flowing.

_So it can feel?_

No. _He_, Link corrected himself. If the thing could feel pain then maybe it was at least worthy of being called a he. If cattle could be called by their genders then so could this thing, Link thought grudgingly.

He drummed his fingers against Epona's saddle, wondering if he should apologize. In the end he drew his sword. He stepped around to Epona's other side, smiling grimly. "So, shadow. What'd you think of our first day?"

"You try that again and I'll kill you. Somehow, I swear I will. And don't call me shadow."

Link thought about that for a moment, shrugging. "You got a name, then?"

"Heh. Link."

_Of course... _Link barely resisted rolling his eyes. "No, that's my name. Keep your foul lips off it."

"Well I'm not 'shadow'. Sounds like a name for a cat. Or a dog."

"Exactly! We already got the leash!" Link laughed.

"How about Spot then?" Navi suggested, still on Link's head.

"Or Bob."

"Or Bill!"

The shadow scowled. "Hey, you want me to start handing you two nicknames?"

"Sorry, sorry. But honestly, what kind of name are we supposed to give a creature of darkness? Not to mention, you _are_ my shadow."

Silence greeted him. A reluctant silence that made Link curious.

"Sorry. It just seems to fit," Link concluded more softly. He toyed with the idea of "Shadow" as an actual name, then tried to fit the name to the face – _his_ face.

Unfortunately for his double, the name stuck rather well.

Epona lashed her tail, irritated. "Oh. Sorry, girl. We'll get the demon away from you now." Link spun his sword once just to bring his captive's attention back to it before untying the rope from Epona's saddle.

A copse of trees was nearby, few but ancient. It was a good place to make camp so Link led his charge over there. He stopped by one of the trees, gesturing with his sword for "Shadow" to sit. It only earned him another defiant glare.

"You know, there were a few times, in our fight at the Water Temple, when I could have killed you."

"Yea?" Link asked, unimpressed. "We were evenly matched. I honestly don't think either of us would have won easily."

"I would have... before you cheated, that is."

"That so? Why didn't you kill me, then?"

Shadow shrugged nonchallantly. "Not as much fun. Gets boring, you know. Living in a room filled with water ankle-deep, waiting seven years for some hero to come and fight me to the death. Forgive me if I wanted to make it last."

"Well then forgive me if I don't thank you for your kindness." Link grabbed him, kicking him in the shin and shoving him down hard. Shadow landed with his back smacking against the bark.

"Ow! Damnit!"

Link grabbed his wrists, still chained, using the rope to tie them to a branch higher up. When possible he held the master sword at the ready, and when not possible he kept it close and out of the shadow's reach.

"You think that'll hold him?" Navi mumbled. In answer, Link clicked his tongue. His horse reluctantly approached and he pulled another rope from her pack. Rope is a handy thing. He should probably carry more of it from now on. He wrapped it around Shadow and the tree, pinning him there stomach and chest before tying it off.

"There. You stay."

"I'll try," Shadow said dully.

With that, Link stood up again, unsaddling Epona and setting up camp for the night.

* * *

The moon was high overhead, the sky a sea of black. Link had fallen asleep on the ground, his soft snores hardly breaking the silence of the night. His hat was off (for probably the first time in ages), Navi having taken it, using it for a sleeping bag nearby. The fire was dying, barely more than glowing embers. Even the horse was probably asleep.

Their captive watched with the same dead eyes, wondering when or even if he'd be able to force himself to sleep.

_Shadow. What kind of name is Shadow?_

Link. That's what his master had called him. But it wasn't his name. It was this boy's name.

Could he have ever had another name? Was there ever a time _before_ all of this? Stupid notion, of course. He was Link's shadow, his dupilicate, the sum of all the dark in his heart. He had no name, nothing to call his own. He was just some spell, some conjure of Gannondorf's. That's what he'd been told, at any rate. And it had always made sense, for the most part. He had a lot in common with Link. Even the memories. Still, it was weird. They weren't _his_ memories. His personal memories extended back exactly seven years, and the madness that came with his watery prison. But...surely there was _something_ before that. He had a firm feeling of self-he existed-and so he assumed he had a soul, whatever that was. And his soul wasn't Link's soul, and so they were diffrent. He could almost sense a different personality between them beyond just that he didn't have all the same morals Link did. It shouldn't matter, he supposed, except that he wanted to believe that he was more than just a weird doppleganger, a copy or some crap. He was...well, himself. There was no other way to describe it.

"Doesn't matter," he repeated out loud, softly to himself. So Link was taking him to Hyrule Market? Or what was left of it. The inhabitants of that little town had been slaughtered, the few survivors fleeing and taking refuge elsewhere, in Kakariko or far countries. Rumor had it Zelda was rebuilding the place with the few who had dared to come back. And frankly Shadow thought she'd be rather too busy to listen to the claims of one of Gannondorf's old monsters. Heck, if she had any sense she'd kill him on the spot.

So...optimistic as he was, Shadow saw little more than death in his future. Cheery thoughts for midnight.

"Absolute waste of t-" his breath caught. He held it, listening. He wasn't even entirely sure that he'd heard anything. Felt something, more like.

Suddenly a distant howl broke the night. The wind nearly drowned it out, but it was undeniable. Shadow's eyes went wide. It wasn't a wolf howl. It was too high-pitched, too wild, too carnal. Years ago, Hyrule field had been plagued by skeletal creatures that only came out at night. Crawled right out of the ground. Undead creatures, sometimes men, sometimes dogs. Even Gannondorf couldn't tame them, finally wiping out most of their kind during his reign. But by the sound of things they were making a comeback.

Another howl. Was it his imagination or did it sound closer? Just a little bit? Shadow tugged at the chains and ropes on his hands, gritting his teeth. Again, he heard it. A whole bloody pack of them.

"Link!" he hissed. The mess of blonde hair didn't stir. "Hey. Link! Damn it..." His boot found a stone, kicking it up hard. He hit dead-on, the rock striking the back of Link's head.

"Mhn. Wha?"

"Fairy boy! There's something out there."

Link's arm moved slightly, then suddenly he rolled, throwing his arm out. Something whistled through the air, imbedding itself in the bark and barely missing Shadow's head. Shadow stared at it in alarm. A boomerang?

"Jeez, man! I'm serious! Get up!"

Link finally rolled over on his side, turning to face Shadow, blue eyes narrowed with sleep. "Ulgh. What?"

"You nearly took my head off!"

"S'ry. Don't wake me up."

"Had to. Listen."

A howl had started halfway through Shadow's words. Yes, there was no doubt about it. It was closer. Link's face cleared, finally looking like an alert, proper warrior.

"Great." He rolled to his feet, grabbing his sword and pulling it from its sheathe. Navi suddenly swept up past his head.

"What's going on?"

"Wolfos. Maybe."

"Hey! Get me out of this!" Shadow pulled at his bindings pointedly.

"Are you nuts?"

"Are you? I don't want to be a sitting shish kabob! Let me out!"

"You'll be fine...they'll probably just ignore us." They still sounded fairly far away. Link kicked dirt over the fire, the last embers hissing and fading. He crouched down behind it, eyes and ears alert.

They were so intent on the dogs none of them considered that there might be other monsters out there. Ones with the good sense to keep quiet while they hunted their prey.

That is, no one considered that possibility. Until an arrow suddenly imbedded itself in Link's back from behind.

* * *

A/N: Next few chapters include some TP crossover, namely those...um...I don't actually know what they're called. Bulbin soldiers? I think? The green guys who were kind of big antagonists in TP and road around on boars.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ambush

Chapter 3  
Ambush

* * *

Link pitched to one side, hitting the ground hard. For a second he just laid there, senseless. Pain was seeping down his spine, he couldn't breathe! He stared, transfixed and dazed, at smoke curling up from the fire pit. He heard shouts, deep war cries, thundering footsteps, and figures flooding in around him. And suddenly he was lifted off the ground. He barely had time to register a massive gnarled hand and a too-wide grin before he was thrown. The sensation of flying lasted for a split second and—wham!

He collapsed to the ground again. He'd hit a tree. A tree...what the... His senses were coming back to him. His back was still screaming, but he found his hands, found his feet. Found his sword-he couldn't for the life of him figure out how he'd managed to hold on to it. He was gasping, gulping in precious air, his head still spinning. Slowly he stood straight-he could still stand!-sword gripped in both hands.

Huge creatures had invaded the camp, he didn't bother to count how many. A dozen, maybe less. He could hardly make out any features in the dark but he saw horns and he saw odd body shapes, some gangly, some massive, all of them tall. Crude clubs, an axe or two, and a bowman in the back. Epona was screaming as only a horse can, Navi shouting Link's name and flying erratically between the figures.

Link charged the figure closest, one of the big ones. It threw up its axe, Link throwing up his sword to block.

It was a stupid idea, really.

Muscles rippled down the thing's arms as the axe went flying at Link full-force. He managed to block, but that hardly matters when enough force is behind a blow. He was sent flying again, skidding into the dirt.

"Link! Let me out! I can help!"

He'd landed next to Shadow and his tree, red eyes locked on him.

"Heh, yea right. Help me or them?"

"Well, I figured just killing everyone might be a good compromise."

Link didn't have time to figure out if he was joking or not. Another creature had appeared in front of him, throwing its sword down at his head. Link rolled, the blade missing and striking the dirt with a _thunk_.

"AAHh!" He didn't have time for screaming, but his last move had just shoved the arrow deeper into his back. He struggled to gain his feet, the blade missing him again though he didn't know by what fortune-certainly it wasn't his skill at this point.

_Wham!_

Next second he was on the ground all over again. It was night, he knew it, but his vision was blacker than it should have been. His chest was tight, screaming for air that he didn't dare take in. _What the hell hit me?_

"Link!"

_Shut up, Navi, you're not helping._ Most of the creatures were standing back now, as if to watch the show. What show...? Oh.

Link's eyes caught on the big one, with the axe. His fists were massive! Was that what had hit him? He couldn't remember. It was grinning stupidly, approaching slowly.

"Ulgh..." Link stayed down. He'd have given anything to be able to get up, but it just wasn't happening. His back might have felt wet, except that he could really only pay attention to the pain anyway. Cutting off his air, making it hard to move, blacking out thought and common sense. And the thing kept getting closer, laughing at his helpless misery.

"Link!" Shadow again. Link snarled, not bothering to look up at the doppleganger. "Just cheat, you idiot! That's all you're good for!"

_Cheat?_

An idea hit him at the same time axe-man's foot did, sending Link rolling and crashing face-first to the ground. Which worked in his favor just fine for once. His hand dived into his tunic, pulling out a small glowing gem. Din's fire!

Gem still in hand, he planted his palms in the dirt. Power surged through him and the scene was bathed in ember as a circle of flame surged out from where Link lay.

A dozen screams, most of alarm, one in agonizing pain. Good, he'd hit the big one. Link got to his feet again, spinning to face the thing. Its pants were on fire and it was stomping its feet wildly, beating at them. And for the first time Link got a good look at the thing.

It was..._green!_ And huge. All the wrong features were accented-large beer belly, head too small, a pair of massive fangs (or tusks) jutting from its mouth, eyes red and skin covered in warts. And it was huge. At least a solid 9 feet.

"What _are_ you?"

The flailing creature suddenly charged. Link got up his sword in time, easily impaling it. He stepped to the side, pulling his sword out as the thing toppled forward.

Howls greeted his victory. The others were roaring, stamping their feet and hooting and garbling in some language he couldn't make out. He spun wildly, trying to keep them all in his sights. They were advancing.

"Link! Get me out and give me a sword, you idiot!" Shadow shouted.

"Look out!" Navi again.

"Would you two just shut up?!" He threw up his sword to block one blow, then barely blocked another.

"No, Link! _Look_!" Navi screamed.

Link spun, realization hitting him like a hammer. In the split second it took him to turn he mentally swore at his own stupidity. He should have listened to Navi earlier. It was her _job_ to warn him.

The fairy's bright white glow illuminated one of the creatures, hiding in the shadows. It was the archer. Surrounded by an onslaught of swords, Link could only watch in stunned horror as it let an arrow fly. It landed with a sickening squelch right into his shoulder.

Blood flew, flecks splashing his cheek. He supposed he should have registered the pain, but one of the creatures brought the hilt of its crude sword smashing against the back of Link's head. Next second his knees hit the ground, then his chest, and his face. And everything went black.

All sense of time and space and self were lost. Everything just stopped.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"..."_

_"_Please don't kill me."

Shadow wasn't even sure the creature understood. All he knew was that Link, in his infinite wisdom, had probably just gotten himself killed and now there was a massive troll-like thing towering overhead. Drool dripped from its lips, its sword was lightly furnished with Link's blood, and all-in-all the thing looked very stupid and very bloodthirsty. Meanwhile, Shadow was tied nicely to a tree like the perfect target practice.

Fortunately the thing just continued to stare. Shadow fought back a shiver, craning his head to see around it. Two of the other trolls were poking at Link, who had not only two arrows in him but a sword that had been planted in his leg sometime after he was knocked out. Yea, he was knocked out, not dead. Shadow could hear the breathing, even from way over here. It was rasping, choking on blood, but the blonde idiot was clearly alive.

_Which is a lot more than you deserve, that's for sure,_ Shadow thought bitterly. If these things didn't kill the hero, Shadow certainly would. First chance he got.

The other trolls were moving around camp, digging through Link's packs, essentially scaring his horse into a heart attack, and another was currently approaching Shadow's tree. He had time to wonder where Link's fairy was but not enough time to figure it out.

Now he had two massive trolls towering over him. One was bigger than the other, and by the way it carried itself Shadow guessed it was the leader.

Shadow licked his lips, trying to get his tongue to work. "Uh...look, I uh...work for Gannon. We're _friends_. Good friends! So...you see, we're on the same side, you and me. Or probably the same side. Do you work for Gannon? Most...creatures...like you do."

Silence answered him for a moment. Then the creature raised one warty hand, pointing it at Shadow's chest. "You're coming with us." It said the words with far more intelligence than Shadow could have predicted, but that still wasn't much.

"No...I'd rather not."

What he'd "rather" do clearly didn't matter. The axe was swung, Shadow yelped, and next second the ropes tying him to the tree were cut. The creature's big hands wrapped around the thick branch that his hands were tied to and easily snapped it to smithereens. Shadow pulled his hands down, though they were still chained, and next second he was yanked to his feet by the meaty hand grabbing his shirt. Even when he was standing, it didn't let go. The creature just stood there staring into space, and Shadow, weaponless, was forced to stand just as pointlessly next to him.

Whoa, hey. These guys were a _lot_ more intelligent than Shadow had given them credit for. They'd removed Link's weapons and all of his equipment (two of the trolls were fighting over his shield and another was pocketing the gems that were Din's Fire and Farore's Wind, though Shadow was fairly certain they couldn't use them). The arrows were pulled out of Link as roughly as possible and Shadow winced with each sickening sound. No bandages were given, but the things were sensible enough to tie him hand and foot. Link was then swung onto one of the larger ones' shoulders.

"Wwwhere are we going?" Shadow planted his feet, sizing up his troll and wondering if kicking it between the legs would do anything and how far he could run before the one with the bow had a chance to stick him.

No answers again. The thing continued to stare at empty space and drool, then suddenly it snapped its face toward him. The hand on his shirt shook him hard. "Quiet," the thing snarled.

_Alrighty then..._

The horse was still panicking, the fairy thing was still missing, the hero was comatose, and the trolls were moving out, the big one dragging Shadow in tow. This was gonna be a long night...


	4. Chapter 4 : Today I woke up in Hell

Chapter 4  
Today I woke up in Hell

* * *

Link felt like a drowning victim. It hurt to breathe, dry blood plastered his mouth and throat, his head was all but literally screaming in pain. He tried to go back, to be pulled under the dark waves of sleep, but consciousness dug its teeth into him and dragged him into the waking world. He just wanted to curl up and die. Slowly he became aware of other, less immediate agonies. His shoulder was on fire, his back seared, blood plastered his shirt. He couldn't feel his legs and didn't want to so he didn't dare move them. Rocks were digging into his side, his body ached from being in the same position for hours though he was having trouble figuring out what that position was-he could scarcely tell which way was up and down right now. For all he knew he could be floating in empty space, if not for the pressure against his shoulder. He anchored himself to that thought, deciding the pressure was ground. So...that way was down. And that way was up.

"Ulgh..." Nausea spun his head as he struggled to bring everything into perspective. He couldn't move his hands-what was going on? A rope...great.

He tugged at the ropes for a moment, his hands bound behind his back, but even if he hadn't felt as weak as a toddler right then he couldn't have done anything about it. His hands were pitifully shaking, he couldn't tell if they had any circulation even. Now he was fighting to wake up, to figure out what was going on. Adrenalin pumped weakly through his veins and nausea churned his world again. It took longer than it should have for him to figure out how to open his eyes.

And when he did, he wished he hadn't.

Red Eyes was glaring down at him, black hair shadowing his face, his lips curled back from his teeth in an actual silent snarl.

Well, not silent. It was saying something, but Link couldn't be bothered to figure out what it was. His head still pounded, his senses were still stunned. His leg was beginning to throb now, as though to say it was its turn to be noticed.

A soft whimper hissed between his teeth.

Red Eyes raised a brow. Link couldn't bring himself to care about dignity. He couldn't help it. He hurt too much.

"Wow. So this is the hero of time? I'm trembling."

_Shut up..._ Link wanted to say it so bad but his lungs just wouldn't work right. He hunched his shoulders, shivers wracking his body, though he wasn't even cold.

"You okay?"

"S-since when do you care?"

"I don't. Just wondering."

Link glanced up at him again. Shadow was watching him rather emotionlessly, which was at least better than the glare. He was sitting with his back against a tree, though it wasn't the same tree Link remembered him being under before. And he wasn't tied to it. Though his hands, Link now noticed, were still chained, resting casually on his bent knees. Sunlight filtered through the leaves above him, dappled with blue sky. It was one of those perfect late spring days, one Link might have actually enjoyed under any other circumstance. He could hear other people now, or maybe people wasn't the word. Heavy steps, low grunts, a cackling and squealing language. It had to be those things, the ones he'd fought last night. If pigs were green and carried swords they wouldn't be far from these creatures. Link tried to shift, to get a better look around, but pain lanced up from every limb.

"Ah!" He bit his lip, swallowing another cry. His eyes were closed tight and he was counting seconds, trying to breathe. "Wh-where are we?" he managed.

"Don't know. We went across the mountains last night and half of today. You've been out a while."

"Are we still in Hyrule?"

"Link. I've scarcely spent more than the last few days out of that hellhole of a Zora Temple. What makes you think I would know a thing about direction? I believe last time I was out on my own I found myself walking off into a desert wasteland. Now what does that tell you?"

Link didn't think that deserved a response. "What are those things?"

"Again, how am I supposed to know?"

"Aren't they some of Gannon's minions?"

"They left me tied up. So...apparently not."

"Oh...and...where's my hat?"

Link had never, in probably his whole seventeen years, been without that hat. It felt _weird_, the breeze tugging at his hair and throwing it in directions he didn't want, even if it was somewhat short. It was just weird.

"Link...We're tied up and probably awaiting our chance to become a meal, you're still bleeding, we have no idea where we are, and you're worried about a _hat?!_"

"Um..."

"Link. It's a _hat_. Do you even know how stupid you look in it? Hell, do you ever _look _at yourself? You're wearing tights! Do you know how much you look like a woman? And that hat belongs at a five-year-old costume party!"

"You're dressed the same way."

"And that's changing first chance I get to a market. It wasn't my choice, mind you."

"I miss my hat..."

"Oh my...hell, fine! Here. You want a hat? Here! Here's a hat! Now shut up!" Shadow had jammed his own hat onto Link's head.

Link stared up at it, still frowning sadly. "But...it's got you on it."

A sigh hissed between Shadow's teeth. His eyes snapped up, the train of conversation cut off. He was staring at something over Link's shoulder. Link didn't want to try moving again, not for the life of him. "What is it?"

Heavy footsteps and snorting breathing answered him. A shadow fell over the pair of them and Link rolled his head back to look up. One of the massive pig-trolls was standing over them, thick strings of drool dripping from its tusks. Link shuddered. He hoped they'd eat Shadow first, maybe they'd be too full to eat him.

It pointed one of its sausage fingers at Link, who was still shaking just slightly. "You're awake," it stated simply. "We're leaving."

"Where...are we going?"

"Get up. Walk."

Link was close to hysterics at the thought. "I-I-I've just had a pair of arrows in my torso and my leg is bleeding all over! I'm not walking!"

"You'll walk. Or you'll die."

The ultimatum set, the troll turned away, lumbering back to wherever its comrades were in that place Link still couldn't see.

He was still shivering. Shaking so bad. Why couldn't he stop? "Where's Navi?" he whispered soberly.

"No idea."

"Maybe she went for help?"

"And maybe lollypops will rain from the sky."

"What about Epona?"

"Your horse? Still alive, amazingly enough. I think they're planning to eat it."

A low sigh hissed between Link's teeth. He buried his head against the grass, swallowing waves of pain. He wasn't getting up. Wasn't getting up. He hurt too much-he couldn't even start. "I h-hurt," he moaned softly. Shadow ignored him, gaining his feet, eyes watching his every move.

Link couldn't manage another word. He rested his face against the dirt, hoping that if he stayed here long enough the pig-people would follow through on their threat. What he'd give to die right now...

Suddenly he felt a hand grip roughly around his upper arm. He tensed up, expecting a sword to follow. Instead, the hand yanked him upright, all but dragging him to his feet. Link staggered, his bad leg giving out from under him until he was half kneeling in the dirt. He gasped, tasting blood in the corners of his mouth. After a long moment he managed to look up at the hand and its owner, Shadow scowling just slightly and looking rather darkly smug.

Link sucked in a pained breath. "Don't help me..."

"Who says I'm helping? Maybe I'd just hate for you to get such a painless death. I at least want to see you struggle for a moment. Come on...get up. Try, hero." He spoke condescendingly, flashing a mocking grin.

"Go to...hell..." Link would be damned if he let this thing get any satisfaction. He jumped slightly, forcing his good leg to straighten and support his weight. His other just...hung there. It was all he could do to keep it from dragging. It was all he could do to stay standing. How the hell was he supposed to _walk_?

And, just as these dark thoughts were brooding on the horizon, Shadow suddenly lifted a foot and jammed it into Link's wounded leg.

"AAUGH!" Knees gave out, he collapsed. Sprawled in the dirt, agony singing in his every bone, his other wounds screaming at the mistreatment of smacking hard ground. He closed his eyes, bit his lip, and tried to breathe. Wait it out. It would stop, the pain would stop. Just a little longer...

A deep, cleansing breath was sucked into his lungs. His eyes peered open, glaring up at Shadow with new loathing. "What...why-"

"Payback for the little horse escapade, dog."

Link swore viciously, clutching his leg to himself. It was bleeding again-or maybe it had never stopped.

"Wha's going on here?!" The guttural voice roared over Link and he winced, curling up tighter, eyes shut and mind flickering on the edge of consciousness. _Please just kill me... kill me now._

A long pause answered, one that Link desperately hung on to. Until his world swam and he couldn't take it and his eyes rolled until he wasn't sure what was happening any more. But before he was completely out, there was a sudden single sound of solid impact.

When Link woke next he was draped over Epona. Surrounded by the creatures, and many of them now had mounts. The pig-like creatures rode pig-like mounts, the oddity of which was somewhat lost on Link at the moment. Looking up, he found Shadow trailing behind Epona, head down, and face plastered with blood. Glaring fierce hatred at the half-conscious hero.

In spite of himself, Link grinned. Justice was sweet.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. =) I really appreciate it.


End file.
